SmackDown For Life
by TJ OR TY
Summary: Edge finds a way to prove to Steph that he is SmackDown for life. written back in August 2003.


_**AUTHORS NOTE: I wrote this back in August 2003, before everything happened between Adam 'Edge' Copeland and Amy 'Lita' Dumas.**_

_**I own nothing in this story i just borrowed them for a while.**_

_**Please review but be kind, no flames please. Remember good reviews build writers confidence.**_

**_AN 2: I am no good when it comes to minor details like eye colour as you will be able to tell if you read any of my other fics. i have a habit of just imagining what colour eyes i think they would look nicest with._**

**SMACKDOWN FOR LIFE**

'Lanah, what do you mean you can't handle this anymore? My travelling never seemed to bother you before, what's changed?' he asked incredulously.

'I'm sorry Adam, things change and I just can't handle putting everything on hold so you can have your career. I've filed for a divorce already. I'll be out of the house before you get home.' Alannah Copeland told her soon to be ex-husband.

'Can't we at least talk about this when I get home at the end of the week.'

'I'm sorry Adam, it's over goodbye.'

With that the phone went dead leaving Adam wondering what had just happened. He had thought everything was ok with Alannah, sure they argued but everyone did. He couldn't believe that things had changed so fast. A week ago he had left his home a happily married man, or so he thought. Now he was sitting in his hotel room trying to comprehend what had just happened.

He couldn't sit there just going over what had gone wrong or else he'd go mad. He grabbed his jacket and went for a walk to try and clear his head. Just across from the hotel was a river. Since it was a nice night he decided to walk along it. There was only a few couples walking along under the night sky. They just reminded him of how happy he and Alannah had once been. He was just about to turn back when he spotted a lone figure. As he got closer he saw she had tears running down her cheeks. She looked up at him and tried to smile, but she just started a new wave of tears. He sat next to her and held her in his arms. She held him tightly as she continued to cry. Adam wasn't sure what to say so he just held her until she started to calm down. She moved out of his arms a bit and apologised for soaking his jacket. He told her it didn't matter it'd dry. She started to shiver a bit so he took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. She put it on and snuggled into his remaining body heat.

'So Steph do you want to talk about it.' Stephanie looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders.

'Come on Steph something's upset you I'm a really good listener and it might help.'

'He broke up with me. We got into an argument tonight and he told me…he told me it was over. He admitted he had only been with me because I made sure he was always at the top.' Adam pulled her tighter into his arms. He couldn't believe Paul could be so heartless and hurt Steph like he had. Sure everyone had known he was using her but to break her heart like that. Adam pulled back a bit and wiped the few remaining tears from her cheeks. 'He is not worth your tears, he's an insensitive jerk and you deserve a lot better.' Steph smiled at him and told him he was right. They got up and started to walk back to the hotel. Stephanie kept hold of his arm all the way back to the hotel. They were just about to go back in when she remembered Paul was still in their room. Adam told her not to worry because she could stay with him, and there was no argument. When they got back to his room, Adam started to get a spare blanket to sleep on the sofa when Steph stopped him. 'Please don't leave me. Hold me until I fall asleep please I just want to know I'm not alone.' Adam put the blanket back and went over to his bags instead. He pulled out an oversized 'EDGE ARMY' T-shirt. 'I know it's not much but it's better than nothing.' He said handing the shirt to her. Adam quickly grabbed his shorts and went into the bathroom to get changed.

When he came back out Stephanie was already curled up under the covers. Adam looked down at her before climbing in next to her, almost instantaneously Steph rolled over and curled up in Adams arms and fell to sleep. Adam looked down at Steph sleeping angelically in his arms. He couldn't believe how everything could change in one night. He was just about to go through a divorce and he was helping his close friend go through a painful break-up. Just watching Stephanie sleep in his arms he could feel something stirring inside him. He put his feelings down to everything that was happening in his life. He pulled Stephanie a bit closer and fell asleep.

The next morning he was awoken by someone at his door. He carefully moved away from Stephanie's sleeping form and got out of bed. He pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him and went to answer the door. Matt hardy was stood in his workout gear. A group of them were going to workout and he wondered if he wanted to join them. 'I need to sort something out first, but I'll see you down there later ok.' Matt turned and walked away. Adam closed the door and turned round to see Stephanie stood at the bedroom door in his T-shirt. 'How are you feeling this morning you look a bit better than when I found you last night,' Adam asked her. 'I do feel better thanks to you. Thankyou for last night I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found me. But why were you out there so late all alone?' Adam sat down on the sofa and proceeded to tell Stephanie all about his conversation with Alannah the previous night. Stephanie was shocked she had no idea and couldn't believe he had been going through all this but had still comforted her last night when he was hurting as well.

That afternoon whilst Stephanie attend some meetings Adam went to work out for a while with some of the other guys.

Stephanie arranged for Adam to take a couple of weeks off to sort out his private life.

Before he left he gave her his mobile and home number and told her to call him if she wanted to talk at all. He couldn't explain it, he knew he needed to sort out his home life but being away from Stephanie was awful. He was just beginning to realise he was in love with the youngest McMahon. Now they were both single and his heart decided it was time to act on his feelings. Before he flew back down to his Florida home he called Stephanie and went to see her at her new apartment. They sat and talked about the business for a while before Adam said he had something important to tell her. 'I know we're both coming out of long relationships and you may not feel the same. I need to tell you I've fallen in love with you. I did a long time ago but I didn't want to admit it to myself.' He didn't give her chance to reply before he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Suddenly he pulled back and quickly said his goodbyes before running out the door.

Stephanie just sat there in shock she couldn't believe he felt the same.

Over the next week Adam sorted through the divorce proceedings. Alannah just wanted everything over with and had already moved back to Canada to be with her family.

Even whilst he was going through everything he couldn't stop thinking about Stephanie and he decided to call her up as soon as everything was finalised.

It was halfway through his second week at home and he had just sent back his signed divorce papers. He took a deep breath and dialled Stephanie's mobile number. She picked up on the third ring and when he heard her voice his heart skipped a beat. They talked for a while about what had been happening since they were last together, both avoiding the one subject they needed to talk about. Eventually Adam told her they needed to talk and was just about to apologise when his doorbell rang. When he opened it he was shocked to see Stephanie stood there on her mobile. He put his phone down and invited her in. They walked through to the kitchen and Adam started to pour them both a drink. Stephanie stopped his hand and turned him to look at her. 'Adam, I know you were about to apologise for kissing me which is why I had to interrupt. If I don't tell you this now I'll never tell you. That night you left without letting me talk. I never got the chance to tell you how I felt. The truth is I feel the same. I think I've fallen in love with you and I want to be with you.' Adam pulled her into his arms and deeply kissed her. Breathlessly they pulled apart and grinned at each other. They spent the rest of the day in his yard talking about where they were going with their relationship.

A couple of days before they went back on the road they flew up to see Vince and Linda and tell them about their relationship. Linda was a bit concerned about Stephanie dating another wrestler but she knew she wouldn't change her daughters' mind.

Over the last year Adam and Stephanie's relationship has grown stronger. They still had their own houses but they spent all their time together and were considering moving in together.

A week ago Adam had made a secret visit to Vince McMahon to ask him something. He had to try hard to keep it from Stephanie and he thought he had succeeded.

On their first anniversary they were in California for a show. Adam had a match with Kurt Angle for the number one contendership.

As soon as Adam was showered and changed he met Steph and told her he wanted to show her something important. They drove for over an hour before they reached the coast. 'Stephanie we've been together for a year now and I wanted to tell you how much I love you. I was hoping we'd be at home for this but things don't always work out that way. Anyway last week I went to see your father, to get his blessing for what I'm about to ask you.' Stephanie was shocked when he got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring. 'Stephanie I love you so much and I couldn't imagine being without you. Will you marry me?'

Stephanie pulled him up and whispered yes before kissing him. When they broke apart she smiled. 'I guess you really are Smackdown for life.' Adam laughed before pulling her back in for another kiss.


End file.
